Best Friends or Enemy's
by Sirius Padfoot
Summary: this is MWPP TIME! James, Remus, Sirius, Lilly, and Peter are at Hogwarts and James is trying his darndest to get Lilly so they turn to a friend for help. but after a while some one has to chose his best friends or follow a new role modle.
1. Ordinary School Day

**__**

Harry Potter

Best Friends or Enemy's

Chapter 1

Ordinary School Day

By: Sirius **Padfoot

June 28, 2003

Sirius, James, Lupin, and Peter were having an ordinary day at Hogwarts. It's just a little before the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin's. 

"Hey James you going to beat the crap out of those Slytherin's for us right." Sirius said as they walked but a group of Slytherin's.

"Oh yeah it'll be a piece of cake. They don't have any good players this year." James said and started laughing as he messed up his hair.

"Why you!!" every one in the Group of Slytherin's said as they spun around. well every one except one person who just kept walking not realizing that the group had stopped. Really the only reason he had joined the crowed was to get by James and Sirius.

"Hey James look who it is. Let's have some fun. Walking the grounds is boring." Sirius said pointing out the guy that had kept walking he was looking down at a paper as he walked.

"Yeah. Hey Snivellus." James yelled after him. He had black greasy hair. Lupin walked over to their favorite beach tree and sat down. Then pulled out his The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 and started reading. Peter just stood and watched James and Sirius just walk threw a bunch of Slytherin's over to Snap.

"Snivellus…hey Snivellus we're talking to you." Sirius yelled and smiled when Snap turned around and looked more like a wiped dog then any thing.

"Why don't you guy's leave me alone." Snap practically whined.

"Don't fill like leaving you alone we're board." James said and pulled out his wand and watched Sirius do the same. Then he noticed that the group of Slytherin's were now heading back up to the castle with out Snap.

"Hey Padfoot look the Slytherin's are leaving him to us." James said and nodded towards the retreating Slytherin's.

"Yeah don't that make us so lucky. The Slytherin's don't even accepted an idiot like him." Sirius said and laughed.

"REMUS LUPIN!! AREN'T YOU A PREFECT? MAKE THEM LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" A woman yelled.

"Oh Evans can't we have some fun?" James whined.

"NO LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lilly yelled at James.

"I'm not doing any thing. He'll listen to you better then me." Lupin said and laughed at little.

"Oh Evans…he don't care about you why do you stick up for him?" James asked in a very whiny tone.

"Of course I don't care about a filthy little mudblood like her. Who would?" Snap said with a smirk on his face at the anger on James' face.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER THAT!!" James yelled at Snap and pointed his wand directly at Snap.

"Oh what are you going to do if I do call her mudblood again?" Snap asked.

"_SCOURGIFY!!_" James yelled and pick bubbles started to come out of Snap's mouth choking him. "I told you not to call her that you filthy excuse for a wizard!" James said angrily.

"Good one wash out his mouth. That'll make him think before calling some one that." Sirius said.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM ALONE!! YOU TWO IDIOTS ARE JUST AS BAD AS HIM!!" Lilly yelled at James and Sirius then pointed at Snap.

"WHAT?!" James and Sirius yelled. "We'd never call you that." James said defensively. 

"You and you popularity with every one just because you win every Quidditch match. You mess up your hair to make it look like you just got off your stupid broom. You're as bad as his stupid Pure-blood believes. Course you are a pure-blood so I'd say you have the same stupid believes don't you." Lilly said angrily to James.

"Hey we may be pure-bloods but we don't have that stupid believe. Where do you get off saying that. We just stood up for you when he called you a mudblood. Just because some pure-blood wizarding family's use it doesn't mean we all do thank you little miss know it all." Sirius said angrily. 

"Sorry." Lilly said.

"Well you should be! I came from a family like that and find it very disgraceful to be called one thank you!" Sirius said then turned back to Snap. "_Expelliarmus_!" Sirius yelled when he saw that Snap had his wand out and was starting to point it at James.

"Mudblood lover!" Snap said angrily standing up.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" James said and Snaps arms and legs snapped to and fell over back wards. 

"See what I mean." Lilly said then turned on her heal and walked off.

"Evens…Hey EVENS wait!!" James yelled after her then turned to Sirius. "I don't understand her. She don't like me at all. Actually I think the more I do the more she hates me." James said and put his wand back in his robs then started back over to Lupin and Peter. James sat down beside Lupin then watched Sirius wall back over to them. Sirius sat down leaning against a beach tree beside Lupin.

"Actually mate. Reading between the lines I think she thinks your self centered person or a fame maniac." Sirius said then looked over at several people who were sitting by the lake doing their home work.

"Hey Sirius! I guess I missed your little torture of poor dumb Snap write." A fifth year Gryffindor girls said walking over to him and the others. She has shoulder length brown hair and like sapphire eyes.

"Yeah and you all so missed James' chewing out by Evens." Peter said and laughed.

"Peter I wasn't talking to you. And only you would think that is funny." The girl said and looked at Peter a little staingly then looked over to James. "So what did Lilly say?" the girl said sitting down in front of James. 

"she said some thing that I was what did you say it was Sirius. A self centered person or a Fame maniac." James said and laughed at little.

"Hey I got an idea James. Have Anna here talk to her and see what she really thinks about you." Sirius said.

"Great idea she won't talk to us but surly she'll talk to another girl right Anna. Will you do it?" James asked and smiled at her.

"Oh all right just this once James. But I won't tell you every thing she say's just the general idea." Anna said then stood up.

"Oh but Anna you can remember every thing she says…" Sirius said.

"I think that Anna is quite right. If Miss. Evans wanted you two to know what she said in every conversation she'd have every conversation with you." Lupin said not looking up from his schoolbook.

"Thanks Remus." Anna said then turned on her heal and headed for the castle to look for Lilly Evens a fellow Gryffindor fifth year girl.

"Hey Lilly wait up!" Anna yelled and smiled when she ran up beside her.

"Did you see what those two were doing to Snap?" Lilly asked Anna.

"Ah…no I missed it as usual. I all way's miss it. What all were they doing." Anna asked as they walked back out the front doors entering the grounds to walk around the castle.

"Oh just the usual torturing Snap with their knowledge of using their wands." Lilly said in a dismissive way.

"Well any way what do you think about the Quidditch match coming up Gryffindor vs. the Slytherin's?" Anna asked and smiled.

"Well I hope Gryffindor wins naturally. But that won't do much good for Potter." Lilly said and watched her feet.

"So you think he's self centered or something right." Anna said.

"Not really he's just got a very big head I'm amazed his broom can even leave the ground with the size of his head. He's good at Quidditch and he knows it. I think he needs some one to show him up a little just to deflate his head." Lilly said.

"Hey I got an idea Lilly why don't that person be you. You can see the snitch can't you." Anna said.

"Not really but I'm not on a broom either." Lilly said.

"Oh darn that won't work. I guess we can just watch and see if any of the new players can now won't we?" Anna said and laughed then looked over to see James, Sirius, and Lupin watching them walk around the castle laughing. "Hey besides that what else do you think of James Potter?" Anna asked turning back to Lilly.

"He's cute, brave, and… I don't know…uhm…respectable in some ways." Lilly said and looked over to Anna, "and why are you so curious?" Lilly said.

"Just what you said curious. Any way would you go out with him if I came up with a plan and deflated his head a little." Anna asked smiling over at Lilly.

"I wouldn't mind doing that now except the fact that he tortures Snap all the time. It makes him look like a common Muggle elementary school bully on a play ground." Lilly said.

"All right we got a deal I'll come up with a way to deflate his head and get him to stop torturing Snap. And then you can say yes to his question if he'll asked it after we've embarrassed him." Anna said and smiled then walked away from Lilly toward the lake. Lilly watched her curiously to see where she was going and when Anna sat down next to the lake looking like she was thinking and trying to come up with a plan of embarrassment for James Potter. Lilly walked back into the castle and up to the dormitories.

"Hey Anna what she say?" James asked sitting down beside her and Sirius sitting down on the other side. Lupin stood behind her and Peter was some where behind Lupin.

"She said you remind her of a _'Muggle elementary school play ground bully.'_ Believe me that's not a good thing. She also thinks you're cute, brave and respectable in some ways. But she thinks your head is an over sized helium balloon." Anna said and turned to see the stunned look on James' face.

"She said all that about me. I definitely have no chance." James said and looked down at the lake.

"No actually you do. I just have to have Sirius, Lupin, and Snap's help doing my play for you." Anna said.

"What do you mean mine and moony's help?" Sirius asked werily. 

"Well I have to deflate James' head a little for her to see him for what he really is. So I have to have your help to embarrass the crap out of him one day." Anna said happily smiling over to Sirius.

"You mean we have to embarrass him in front of her. I think he does that enough on his own." Lupin said.

"Not just her but several people or the whole school." Anna said.

"Oh man why don't I just stop torturing Snap. Stop messing up my hair and every thing else instead of embarrassed." James said in a very whinny tone.

"Cause then she'll know I asked all those questions to get her for you. Besides you just can't stop your habbits with out some reason too. Or every teacher will think you're ill or some thing." Anna said and laughed a little.

"Do you want to go through with it Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Oh why not. I've done every thing else but get embarrassed at Hogwarts." James said and smiled.

"OK! Then what's your plan?" Lupin asked.

"Remus I'm still working on that. But we have to get Snap to help with out realizing he has." Anna said then smiled up at him.

"Hey what about one of their torture sessions with Snap." Lupin suggested.

"Well I don't know. I got it Remus you're a genius. Of course since I have to be the one to deflate your head James…I'll go to Snaps defense with my wand since I've never been present at one of your little torture sessions. No one would susspect any thing. But that may embarrass you too Sirius." Anna said and turned to see what his reaction would be.

"If it gets James to stop showing off for one girl hey I'm ready." Sirius said and smiled.

"What about Snap he don't like getting help." Lupin said.

"Oh that big idiot I'll just use a silencing charm on him Remus." Anna said and laughed a little.

"Won't that break your cover." Sirius asked.

"Na. The idiot knows I don't like him and every one else knows I don't like him." Anna said then looked back at Peter. "For some one who was absolutly insistent on talking to me earlier you sure don't want to talk now Wormtail." Anna said.

"You never said my name so I decided to be quiet." Peter said then sat down beside Sirius.

"Hey don't we have homework?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah. Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts reports I guess we should go do them." Sirius said standing up followed by James and Anna. They all started up toward the castle.

"Yo Peter lets go!" James yelled back to him.

"Hey Wings go easy one us will you?" Sirius said.

"Now why would I want to do that for Padfoot?" Anna asked then smiled at him as they walked into the castle. "Hey James what do you think the most embarrassing thing could happen to you?" Anna asked seeing Lilly coming down the stairs.

"Oh I don't know getting beat by Snivellus' girlfriend." James said and smirked at Anna.

"Don't even think about it James." Anna said out of the corner of her mouth and glared sideways at him. "What else James Potter." Anna asked.

"I don't know I guess some one actually standing up for that great lump except Lilly it's the only time I can get her to talk to me." James said as they entered the great hall. Lilly entered the Great Hall after them listening to every thing they said she sat close so she could hear their conversations during dinner.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey I hop you like my new Harry Potter fic. I don't know if any one will like it but I'll continue to write in it if you think I should please leave a review and tell me what you think. 

**__**

Thanks,

Sirius **Padfoot


	2. A Friend or A Girlfriend

**__**

Harry Potter

Best Friends or Enemy's

Chapter 2

A Friend or A Girlfriend 

By: Sirius **Padfoot

June 30, 2003

The Gryffindor common room was quiet as James, Peter, and Anna sat by the fireplace watching Remus and Sirius play a very interesting game of Wizards Chess.

"Check Mate!" Remus said and looked at Sirius and smiled happily. 

"You cheated." Sirius said crossing his arms causing the others to laugh.

"You're a sore loser Padfoot." Remus said and laughed.

"You would be too if you got beat every time by me Moony." Sirius said and glared at Remus.

"Well I don't think he has to worry about that now does he." James said.

"Oh shut it Prongs." Sirius said.

"Oh don't get so upset about it Padfoot. Prongs can't beat Moony either." Anna said and laughed at the look she was now getting from James.

"Shut it Wings." James said to Anna.

"She has a point Prongs." Peter said.

"Well Wormtail you can't beat him either now can you?" Sirius said.

"I can." Anna said happily.

"Yeah you're the only one. Wonder why?" James said out of the corner of his mouth and Sirius started laughing.

"What did you say James Potter?" Anna asked.

"Oh nothing Wings." James said and looked over at Sirius who was trying to stop laughing.

"Peter what did he say?" Anna asked.

"He said…wait only if you give me some thing." Peter said.

"Pervert no information is worth that." Anna said throwing the first thing she could get her hand on at Peter. Which just so happened to be Remus' Potion book.

"Hey that's my book Wings." Remus whined.

"Oh Sorry Moony thought it was mine. Where did mine go anyway?" Anna said and got up. She walked over and picked up Remus' book then spotted her own. "Peter it must have been you who moved it. Cause it's a stupid hiding place." Anna said and kneeled down and picked up her book then stood up knowing Peter wanted her to bend over in front of him. 

"Peter did you do that?" James asked.

"Of course she's got a nice…" Peter said but was cut off by Remus throwing another book and hitting him in the face with it. 

"Thanks Moony." Anna said and smiled at him.

"No problem Wings." Remus said and smiled back at her then retrieved his book. "If you would have finished that sentence I don't think you would of liked it Peter." Remus said then walked back over and sat down. He picked up his bag and put his books back inside it.

"We need to go to bed. Tomorrow's Monday." James said then stretched and yawned.

"Agreed." Sirius said and got up then walked over to the stairs of the guys dormitories. "Come on Peter, James, Remus we can talk privately up here." Sirius said then started up the stairs.

"Well!" Anna said and started to gather her books from the hidden places that Peter had put them in. James got up dragging Peter behind him.

"Coming Moony?" James asked and turned to see Remus clearing the chessboard.

"Yeah I'll be up in a minute Prongs." Remus said as he continued to clean the chess pieces out of the floor.

"All right." James said and started up to the dormitories. Remus waited until he heard the door close before he looked over to Anna who was looking for her last book.

"Sorry about Peter he's kind of an idiot now." Remus said.

"Yeah he wasn't bad until his guy hormones kicked in. and I think they're in overdrive." Anna said still looking around for her last book. "Where did that pervert put my other book?" she asked out loud.

"You mean this book?" Remus asked picking up her book that she's over looked as his.

"Yeah that's it. I'm an idiot. The only one he didn't hide and I thought it was yours." Anna said and smiled at him as she walked over to him and grabbed her book. "Thanks again Remus." She said and kissed him on the cheek. She then turned and put her stuff in her bag and started for the girls dormitories.

"Hey Anna wait." Remus said looking like a lost puppy.

"Yes Remus?" she asked and turned around to face him then smiled.

"I was…I…Have sweet dreams Anna." Remus said then smiled at her.

"You too Remus. You might want to hurry up before they start to get worried." Anna said then smiled at him. she turned and walked up to the girls dormitories and walked in. Remus let the door shut before he did any thing else.

"Oh I'm such a chicken." He whined as he plopped down on the couch watching the fire start to die out. "Six stupid words and I can't say them to her." He said as he got up and trudged up the stairs to the guys dormitories. _'Maybe I should take a left out of James' book. Just go up and kiss her or something.'_ Remus thought then threw his stuff down beside his bed and laid down not bothering to change into his night close.

The next morning Anna looked especially happy as she came down from the girl's dormitories. She was talking to a very ecstatic girl.

"Hey Lils." James said and smiled at Lilly coming down with Anna. But she completely ignored him.

"Are you serious what happened next!" Lilly asked Anna who seemed to be off in dreamland by now.

"Oh are you kidding. It was so cute like a little child. Explain in a minute." Anna said then saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter starring at them. "Oh remind me to tell you about a certain pervert Lilly." Anna said when her eye's landed on Peter. She turned back to Lilly and they walked out of the common room. They started down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Hey continue." Lilly said and Anna glanced back to see if the guys were following them.

"Well any way as I was saying. After I kissed him on the cheek and put my stuff up I started for the dormitories. He called after me then stuttered around a bit then told me to have sweet dreams." Anna said and looked over at Lilly smiling.

"You mean he didn't ask you anything. He just said that then went to bed." Lilly said.

"Oh no after I shut the door to our dormitories, which I didn't go into, I heard him call himself a chicken. He said he could bring himself to say six little words to me." Anna said and her smile widened. 

"Maybe I should be helping you with him instead of you helping me with James." Lilly said elbowing Anna in the side making her go a little red in the cheeks. 

"Na. I think he'll eventually get it out. He got kind of close last night." Anna said and started laughing a little. "At least he's not a hot air balloon." Anna said and elbowed Lilly in the side.

"Who are you talking about?" a guys voice said jumping out around a corner in front of them asked.

"Not you Severus Snape!" Anna said after she jumped about a foot off the floor.

"Oh why not. You're the only girl worth having here." Snape said in an arrogant way then pulled her toward him.

"Snape let go of me." Anna said.

"Oh I wish she'd at least realized I was any where around." James said.

"Yeah well after this plan goes down she just might." Remus said and laughed slightly.

"Hey what kept you last night Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Just put away the stuff we had out." Remus said.

"Snape Let go of me." They heard Anna said. Remus took off first down the hall followed closely by James and Sirius. Peter was a way's back be hind them.

"Snivellus let her go. Can't you see she's revolted by you." James said and smirked at Snape.

"It's not like one of you guy's are her boyfriend so back off." Snape said.

"Severus Snape I'll give you detention if you don't let go of her right this minute." Remus said.

"Oh what would you make me do?" Snape asked getting a firmer grip on Anna's arm.

"Ouch let go of me you jerk." Anna said then slapped Snape across the face.

"Lilly get over here. Snivellus I'd suggest you let go of her." Sirius said angrily taking out his wand.

"You'd risk hitting her to hex me." Snape said then laughed.

"That's it. Let her go now. we'll make a duel out of it." Remus said.

"Fine." Snape said then looked at Anna. "Call your goon squad off first." he said casually.

"James, Sirius put your wands up." Remus said and walked in front of them.

"But…" James said.

"I can handle and over grown Slytherin cave man myself." Remus said angrily.

"All right." James said and put his wand back into his robes.

"Fine." Sirius said doing the same thing.

"All right then." Snape said releasing Anna and drawing out his wand and pointing it at Remus. "_STUP…_"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!!_" Remus yelled before Snape could finish his jinx. Snape's wand flew out of his hand and down the corridor.

"What's going on here?" a young Professor McGonagall asked as she walked up to the students.

"Professor, Lilly and I were walking down to the great hall when Severus Snape here grabbed me and wouldn't let go. You'll see a slap mark of his cheek from where I slapped him and I probably have marks on my arm too. Remus and the others came to help when they hear me tell Snape to let me go." Anna explained.

"I see. Snape that'll be twenty points from Slytherin." Professor McGonagall said then turned to Remus.

"Plus Ma'am I've already gave him detention with you. Then, when he still wouldn't let Anna go I challenged him." Remus said.

"So I get to punish him further this will be fun. Ten points to James Potter, ten to Sirius Black, ten to Peter Petegew, ten to Lilly Evens, and twenty points to Remus Lupin. And I'll also give fifteen points to Anna Willis. Now get going, you're going to be late for Breakfast. Severus Snape we will be having a serious talk with you head of house. Follow me please." Professor McGonagall said then winked at the group who had just earned 75 points for Gryffindor. 

"Thanks Remus." Anna said and smiled at him.

"Welcome." Remus said then started for the great hall. _'I wonder if she knows something? Why was she so happy this morning?'_ he asked himself in his thoughts. He silently hoped that she didn't know he liked her. He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Anna stared after him for a few moments completely shocked that he just said one word then walked off. _'Well he is male. They are the rudest bunch of people I've ever met.'_ She thought then started after him. _'I'm going to make him talk to me. He's not an average guy. He's sweet, kind, and caring.'_ She thought as she walked slightly behind him. James and the others had already past Remus talking about the Quidditch game that would be happening that afternoon.

"Remus what's wrong?" Anna asked as she walked up beside him.

"Nothing." Remus said and looked away from her to a passing first year student who was in Ravenclaw.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong." She asked and smiled at him.

"I'm sure." Remus said walking into the great hall.

"All right then. Hey Lilly wait up." Anna said and ran after her. _'Not exactly what I wanted but he did kind of talk…'_ Anna said frowning slightly.

"What's up?" Lilly asked sitting down at the Gryffindor table Anna sat beside her. James and Peter were beside Anna with Remus and Sirius on the other side.

"Oh nothing tell you later. Did you do all of your Potions essay?" Anna said changing the subject back to school.

"All right. Yeah why did you?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah but I don't know if he'll like it. He never likes the Essay's I do." Anna said.

"Hey if we eat quickly I can look over it for you." Lilly said and smiled.

"Hey yeah thanks." Anna said in a happy tone. Anna grabbed her cup and picked it up but something happened and she dropped it.

"HEY!" James said jumping up with her drink all over him.

"Oh I'm so sorry James I didn't mean to do that I swear." Anna said grabbing her napkin and trying to sort of dry off his robes.

"Yeah right. Don't bother." James said and started for the main hall to go change.

"I'm serious James I didn't mean to do that." Anna said.

"Sure Anna." James said and continued walking. He got laughed at from almost body at every table as he walked out of the great hall.

"I didn't mean to do that." Anna said, then looked over at the Slytherin table to see Lucas Malfoy holding his wand laughing so hard he could barely breath. "Why that little git." Anna said and pulled out her own wand and waved it slightly so that no one at the Slytherin table would notice she'd done something. she quickly placed her wand back insider her robes. "HEY MALFOY! Nice of you to support the winning team today!" Anna yelled over to him. his hair was the color of the Gryffindor Quidditch Robes. Malfoy stopped laughing and looked at her like she was crazy then some one whispered in his ear and he stormed out of the great hall trying to hide his hair. The in tire Great hall was bursting with laughter now since he was on the Slytherin's team.

"What did you do that for?" Sirius asked.

"The git made me spill my drink on James." Anna said over all the laughter.

"I figured that. But you should have waited to say something. he probably wouldn't have even noticed his hair being that way until the match to day." Sirius said.

"True but I wanted to humiliate him right then for what he did to James." Anna said and then looked at Remus who looked angry for some reason. Then watched him get up and leave the Gryffindor table. "What's up with him?" she asked puzzled.

"Ah who knows. Well that's two down and two to go Anna want to try." Sirius said and smirked at her.

"Oh shut up Sirius." Anna said then looked at her food and pocked at it for a few minutes. _'Well I've embarrassed James not meaning to, I've made Remus mad at me some how. I think I should just go back to bed.'_ Anna thought, putting her fork down and standing up and waking away from the table.

"Anna wait I didn't mean anything by that." Sirius said after her but she just kept walking. She was watching her feet as she walked then she walked right into some one.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said then looked up to see she'd walked right into Remus. "Remus how come you left breakfast? Did I say something?" she asked and looked him in the eyes.

"No not really. Not that I should have left for." Remus said and smiled down at her.

"So I did say something." Anna said and looked back down at her feet then started around him.

"Anna wait." Remus said and put his and on her cheek. She closed her eyes and let him turn her face toward him.

"Yes Remus?" she asked and opened her eyes again.

"Anna, I've wanted to ask this for a while." He said and smiled down at her. "Will you go out with me?" Remus finally got it out and then looked like maybe he shouldn't have asked cause she didn't answer right away.

"Yes Remus Lupin." She finally said after several moments. He leaned down and kissed her then put his arm around her. They walked to their first class together.

"Well it's about time." James said as he, Sirius, and Peter watched the scene.

"Now only if we could get you and Lilly together then every one would be happy." Sirius said and elbowed James. "You know Anna really didn't mean to give you a pumpkin juice bath James." Sirius said, before James could get into a dreamy state he had when anyone mentioned him and Lilly together.

"Yeah sure Sirius." James said.

"She didn't James. Malfoy made her drop her cup James." Sirius said.

"Well that's a plausible excuse." James said.

"James she embarrassed the bloody hell out of him for it. She changed his hair color then hollered at him and thanked him for supporting the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She'd turned his hair our colors James. He's on the Slytherin Quidditch team just in case you've forgot." Sirius said and laughed remembering the sight of Lucas Malfoy storming out of the great hall trying to hide his hair.

"Yeah and Remus got mad and left the table." Peter said then smiled.

"Why would Remus get mad at her sticking up for me?" James asked then walked around the corner and started for their class.

"Ah come on you know Moony. And she knows him remember she's one of us. He's afraid she wouldn't like him like he likes her. Think about it. You're one of the most sought after guys the girls are after. So what else would Remus get mad about." Sirius said walking beside him.

"Yeah well I still don't see why he would worry I'm trying to get Lils, not Wings." James said.

"See James he's not normal and he's not a stag either. See what I mean now." Sirius said.

"Yeah now I see it. Just be cause he's Moony he thought she wouldn't like him like that." James said figuring it out.

"Exactly and you're a 'Pretty' white Stag Prongs!" Sirius said and laughed at the look on James' face. He looked like he'd just been shot or something.

"When is the next full moon?" James asked changing the subject back to Remus.

"Tomorrow I think." Peter said as he walked behind James and Sirius. 

"Well let's see what we're doing in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class today shall we." James said and they walked in to see the teacher standing by his desk looking down at some pieces of parchment laying there. Then they looked back at the board to see WEREWOLVES written there.

"Well at least we don't have to pay attention today." Sirius whispered as they walked up behind Remus and Anna.

"Yeah cause we all ready know all there is to know. Right Remus?" Anna said and smiled at him sweetly.

"Yeah. But what are we going to do?" Remus asked smiling back at Anna.

"Sleep." Sirius said and sat down then put his head down. He closed his eyes and just sat there.

"Sirius if you think the teacher is going to let all five of us sleep you're crazy." James said.

"Did I say any thing about five?" Sirius asked and smirked.

"Well if we can't you're most definitely not going to." Anna said and pushed him out of his seat.

"You are so mean Anna." Sirius said then got back up into his seat. The rest of the students entered and the class started.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: hey there please tell me if this is any good. I hope it is and you like it. Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review before you leave. ^_^


End file.
